criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Tudor Murder
A Tudor Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred second case overall. It is the first case to take place in Renaissance. Plot Landing in 1515 London, England, Nebet and the player dressed up as Swiss Guards and traced a scream to a peasant, who told the team that there was a murder in the royal palace's throne room. They then headed to the palace, only to find the body of Queen Catherine of Aragon with half her face torn off eighteen years before her historically accurate death. While convening in Houndsditch Passage, the team were approached by beggar Dudley, who said he had info on the Queen. Later, a group of peasants rioted against King Henry VIII, suspecting him of killing his wife. The team then found Mangy Lion tavern owner Agnes Manners guilty of the murder. Agnes admitted that she overheard French musketeer Alexandre Devereaux discussing the possibility of a truce in the Franco-English war with Queen Catherine. Agnes felt betrayed, as she had already lost two sons in the war. Thus, on her hot cross bun delivery to the Queen, Agnes grabbed a morning star mace and bashed Catherine in the head, despite Catherine actually denying the truce agreement. King Henry had Agnes thrown into the dungeon until he could decide on her real punishment. Post-arrest, Penelope and the player talked with Devereaux regarding Leonardo da Vinci's whereabouts. Devereaux said that Da Vinci never showed up in his appointment with King Francis I scheduled two months prior and that the King suspected English meddling. Devereaux suggested the team intercept the King's communication with his spies. The team then found a carrier pigeon with a message that (per Orlando) showed that Da Vinci had been arrested by the Spanish Inquisition, proving that history had been altered to the point of no return. They then informed Devereaux of their findings. Meanwhile, Nebet and the player restocked the team's food supply and freed Dudley from his imprisonment in the stocks. The team then rushed to Spain to save Da Vinci from the Inquisition. Summary Victim *'Catherine of Aragon' (found with half her face torn off) Murder Weapon *'Morning Star' Killer *'Agnes Manners' Suspects C302P1.png|Henry VIII C302P2.png|Alexandre Devereaux C302P3.png|Anne Boleyn C302P4.png|Dudley C302P5.png|Agnes Manners Quasi-suspect(s) C297PQ1.png|Nebet Killer's Profile *The killer uses leeches. *The killer plays the lute. *The killer eats wild boar. *The killer has red hair. *The killer has smallpox scars. Crime Scenes C302CS1A.jpg|Throne Room C302CS1B.jpg|Banquet Table C302CS2A.jpg|London Street C302CS2B.jpg|Dingy Passage C302CS3A.jpg|London Tavern C302CS3B.jpg|Tavern Booth Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Throne Room. (Clues: Torn Tapestry, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Catherine of Aragon) *Examine Torn Tapestry. (Result: Restored Tapestry; New Suspect: Henry VIII) *Inform King Henry VIII of the death of the queen. (Prerequisite: Tapestry restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: London Street) *Investigate London Street. (Prerequisite: Henry interrogated; Clues: Horse Dung, Faded Parchment, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Horse Dung. (Result: Necklace) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Anne Boleyn's Necklace; New Suspect: Anne Boleyn) *Speak to Anne Boleyn about the victim. (Prerequisite: Anne Boleyn's Necklace identified) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Boat Ticket; New Suspect: Alexandre Devereaux) *Find out what Alexandre Devereaux is doing in London. (Prerequisite: Boat Ticket unraveled) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the lute) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses leeches) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Hear what information Dudley has about the queen. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: London Tavern) *Investigate London Tavern. (Prerequisite: Dudley interrogated; Clues: Dirty Dishes, Locked Box) *Examine Dirty Dishes. (Result: Brooch) *Analyze Brooch. (12:00:00) *Ask Alexandre Devereaux about the truce brooch. (Prerequisite: Brooch analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Banquet Table; Profile updated: Devereaux uses leeches and plays the lute) *Investigate Banquet Table. (Prerequisite: Devereaux interrogated; Clues: Faded Sheet, Torn Cloth) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Murderous Ode) *Find out why King Henry wrote a threatening ode about the queen. (Prerequisite: Murderous Ode unraveled; Profile updated: Henry uses leeches and plays the lute) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Queen's Headdress) *Analyze Queen's Headdress. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats wild boar; Profile updated: Dudley eats wild boar) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box; New Suspect: Agnes Manners) *Confront Agnes Manners about why she lied to us. (Prerequisite: Box opened; Profile updated: Agnes plays the lute) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tavern Booth. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Document, Victim's Portrait, Victim's Book) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Punishment Order) *Find out why the queen wanted Dudley put in the stocks. (Prerequisite: Punishment Order restored) *Examine Victim's Portrait. (Result: Brown Powder) *Examine Brown Powder. (Result: Hot Cross Bun Crumbs) *Ask Agnes Manners why she vandalized the victim's portrait. (Prerequisite: Hot Cross Bun Crumbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Agnes uses leeches and eats wild boar) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Queen's Prayer Book) *Analyze Queen's Prayer Book. (09:00:00) *Question Anne Boleyn why the queen compared her to a harlot. (Prerequisite: Queen's Prayer Book analyzed; Profiles updated: Anne uses leeches, plays the lute and eats wild boar, Henry eats wild boar) *Investigate Dingy Passage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Morning Star, Food Scraps) *Examine Morning Star. (Result: Bloody Gore) *Analyze Bloody Gore. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Morning Star; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Food Scraps. (Result: Human Ear) *Analyze Human Ear. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has smallpox scars) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Stroke of Genius (1/5). (No stars) A Stroke of Genius (1/5) *Ask Alexandre Devereaux if he knows where Leonardo da Vinci is. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius) *Investigate Throne Room. (Prerequisite: Devereaux interrogated; Clue: Carrier Pigeon Message) *Examine Pigeon Message. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (06:00:00) *Tell Alexandre Devereaux that Da Vinci has been arrested. (Prerequisite: Coded Message analyzed; Reward: Musketeer Hat) *See what Nebet wants. (Available after unlocking A Stroke of Genius; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate London Tavern. (Prerequisite: Nebet interrogated; Clue: Cupboard) *Examine Cupboard. (Result: Food Supplies) *Analyze Food Supplies. (09:00:00) *Share some apple pie with Dudley. (Prerequisite: Food Supplies analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tavern Booth. (Prerequisite: Dudley interrogated; Clue: Soldier's Pouch) *Examine Soldier's Pouch. (Result: Key) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *Although Nebet is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *In Chapter 3, William Tell is mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Renaissance